Hot Dog
Hot Dog is a character played by Andy Daly. He has auditioned 50 times for the band Sha Na Na but has never succeeded. He is the host of a podcast pilot Rockin' and A Rollin' with Wolfman Hot Dog, featured on The Andy Daly Podcast Pilot Project. ''His catchphrase is "What's up, Scott Aukerman?" Hot Dog's birthdate is December 3, 1955 as revealed in 400: The War on Surfing. Personal life More than 40 years ago, Hot Dog had his name legally changed to Hot Dog. He refuses to reveal his previous legal name. The name Hot Dog originates back to his time as a champion water skiier (back when water skiing was king). Recently, he has begun using the name 'Wolfman Hot Dog' because he thinks it makes him a more respected radio host. Additionally, Hot Dog was the first guy to ski on edible skiis made from salami, the first guy to introduce firearms to waterskiing, and the third guy to have sex while waterskiing. In episode 300: Oh, Golly! You Devil he announces that he has started his own band, Na Sha Sha, but in 400: The War on Surfing he says they have kicked him out. In preparation for his death, Hot Dog has sought out the services of a gentleman who has agreed to turn his remains into hot dogs that will be served to others, including his ex-wife. It is estimated that his body will yield approximately 27 hot dogs. In ''Rockin' and A Rollin' with Wolfman Hot Dog, it is revealed that the man who will be making him into hot dogs is none other than Doulman Schmiedeberg, August Lindt's boss at the Dusseldorf Pretzel Works. Hot Dog is interested in solely exercising the lower half of his body and enjoys showing off his powerful legs during Sha Na Na auditions. He also loves taking apart motorcycles but NOT putting them back together. He works at a rental car desk at the Burbank airport, but he's not good at it because he has a hard time selling the supplemental insurance. He also sells sunglasses at the beach. He thinks he'll live another 80-90 years. He thought he was a Highlander at one point, but after seeing the movie he cut off a Scottish man's head and didn't receive his powers, so he definitely isn't. He probably has a lot of illegitimate children from all the unprotected sex he's had, but none of them can waterski. Well, one of them can but it's freshwater. His name is Oscar Mayer. For many years in Florida, Hot Dog studied under Edward Solly, who asked him to murder 40-50 people in international waters. Hot Dog spent most of the 1970s as a gun runner. He went to Vietnam to help out whichever side had more money. He eventually saw the way the winds were blowing and sided with the Viet Cong. He witnessed the fall of Saigon and claims that the Gulf of Tonkin is a great place to water ski. Appearances Category:Characters